Dixon's Customer Bike and Repair
by ThatsNotMyName.xo
Summary: AU! Beth's first job after staying back from collage, what will happen when she runs into a bad boy biker named Daryl while working as a receptionist at Dixon's Custom Bike and Repair. First Fic. Rated M for language and for eventual smut
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so be kind, but be honest! **

**I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the amazing characters, I just enjoy to play. :) **

**This fic it Beth/Daryl because I'm a huge shipper! **

Chapter One 

Beth's POV 

Beth had decided to stay back a year from collage because she had no idea what it was she wanted to do with her life, Hershel her Daddy had only agreed if she promised to get a job and help in on the farm. Things had gotten really busy for him since her Mama had past away and her big sister Maggie moved in with her boyfriend, Beth thought it may also be that he may get lonely if she too left.

Daddy had gotten her an interview at a local bike repair shop, Dixon's Custom Bike and Repir. Beth wasn't really sure how she felt about working at the bike shop, she was a good girl who was never late for curfew and went to church with Daddy every Sunday. She had heard a lot of the boys and men who drove bikes around town, they where known for drinking a lot and drugs, the girls who hung around them where known for worse! Surely her Daddy must not of heard these things or maybe her trusted her A LOT. Standing in front of her mirror she double checked her interview outfit, dark wash skinny jeans with premise scuffs and rips a long sleeve black t-shirt with a hunter green fitted jacket. Running her hands threw her long blond curls she sighed. "I guess this this is as good as anything, what do people where to an interview at a bike shop anyway."

"Daddy!" she yelled bouncing her way down the stairs "I'm all ready to go!"

"I'm actually really busy Bethy, I just got home from helping the neighbour with his sick sheep." Beth could see he was just getting ready to feed the horses. "Why don't you just take the truck, go straight to your interview and come back."

"Are you sure Daddy?"

"Yeah baby, take the keys they are on the counter."

"Kay I won't be long, save some work for me!" After slipping on her new motorcycle style boots she had bought just for this interview she was ready to go.

"Wish me luck"

Walking up to the desk Beth thought her heart might just pound right through her chest. The lady behind the desk was clad head to toe in black, her Dixon's Custom Bike and Repair shirt was so right it looked like it could possibly be painted on.

"Hi I'm Beth Greene, here for my interview with Mr. Dixon."

She looked up from the computer with a small chuckle but a nice enough smile. "I'm Carol, take a seat in the office Mr. Dixon will be right with you."

A couple minuets later an oil covered man in coveralls that read Merle sat down across the desk from her.

"Ya must be Beth, I'm Merle Dixon I own this fine establishment here." He stuck his hand out to shake Beth's, even though it was covered in black grease she was taught better then to not return the favour. She put her tiny hand in Merle's huge dirty hand and shook it, thankful for we dark was jeans she could wipe her hand on.

"I'm Beth, Beth Greene."

"Well Beth, Beth Greene I'm not much for interviews is rather see if ya can do the job. I would think a girl ya age can work a computer and talk on a phone alright."

"Yeah, I can do that!"

"Good why don't ya come back tomorrow same time and work with Carol, I'll check it out and see how ya do okay?"

This was turning out easier then she thought, Merle may have come off a little redneck but he seem alright. "Sounds like a plan, thank you Mr. Dixon."

"Call me Merle, here's your uniform." He threw a shirt at Beth, the same shirt Carol was wear but somehow smaller. "Wear whatever pants and shoes ya want, I don't care."

Walking back to the truck she was so busy look and wondering how she was ever going to get into this tiny shirt she ran right into someone's hard chest, he grabbed her waist to steady her.

"Hey there girl, little destracted?" His voice was so deep and gravelly it was somehow pleasant. Beth was mid apology when she looked up into the most amazing emerald eyes she had ever seen, they hypnotized her all she could do was nod. This man must have been in his 30s but she couldn't tear her eyes away. He had wild dark brown hair that hung in his eyes, full lips and a couple days worth of stubble.

"Ya must be the new receptionist?" Again Beth just nodded, a sly half smile covered his face."I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then, maybe we can run into each other again then. I'm Daryl."

He was already walking away and out of earshot by the time Beth got her first coherent thought and said "Beth, and I hope so."

**Okay that's it for chapter one R and R. **

**What do you think will happen next, inspire me please, I currently have no idea where this is going. This story just came out of a wouldn't t be cool if... Anyways thanks for the read let me know what you think! **

**DaniMac**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for your reviews! It means a lot that someone liked my ideas and story! :) **

**Here's chapter two I hope your enjoy it. **

**I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters, I just put them in different situations and storylines! **

Chapter Two 

Beth's POV 

Getting ready for work the next day Beth pulled her new work shirt out from her bag where she stashed it the day before, not only was this short tight but it was low cut to. "You've got to be kidding me, Daddy is going to freak out."

Beth grabbed her phone, snapped a picture of her shirt and sent it to Meggie was a caption. _Do you think Daddy will like my new work shirt? _

While she waited for Meggie to text her back she pulled her long blond locks in a messy bun, put on some mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. Just has she was pulling on her new low waist jeans her phone chimed a text from her sister. _Wear the push up bra I got for you, Daddy won't like it but all the boys will ;)! Xo _

Rolling her eyes she threw her phone on her bed opened her underwear drawer pulled out the bra and began to wonder how it would look on her, all black and lace. Maybe it would make the guys notice, maybe Daryl would notice. She thought. "Wait where did that come from, stupid Beth he's much older than you, probably way more experienced then you. Why would a man like him be interested in a 19 year old like you." She scolded her self.

Beth had only had one boyfriend, Jimmy. All they had done was kissed, polite sweet kisses. Beth decided it was time to grow up, took the risk and pull the tags of the bra. After she was dressed and ready looking more woman than kid, she pulled on hoodie and left for work.

Daryl's POV 

Daryl was standing in the shop talking about a bike job with Merle and Zach when the little blond from yesterday walk into the office. "Hey bro, who is that anyway?"

Merle looked over his shoulder threw the window from the shop to the office. "Ah, Beth Greene. She's taking over for Sasha when she moves to New York with Bob."

"Huh" Daryl said with a nod to his brother.

"Why, you think the new girls hot?" Zach said with a laugh and slapped Daryl on the back.

"Fuck you Zach! She's what 16 for Christ-sakes!"

Merle laughed "Resume said 19 little brother."

Daryl watched Beth while pretending to listen to Zach and Merle's conversation. She was so beautiful, her eyes were the colour of tropical seas and hair like spun gold. Her skinny jeans were tight enough he could see that even thou she was short she had long shapely legs he would like to wrap around his waist and... "Daryl! Hey man! Could I get your help over here?" Zach's call for help pulled Daryl out of his Beth infused day dream. He shook his head to clear his thoughts "Yeah sure, I'm coming."

He spared one last look at Beth she was smiling at Carol, she just looked so innocent all soft blond hair and blue eyes. Just before Daryl was about to look away she removed her hoodie, she was wearing the tiny low cut Dixon's Custom Bike and Repair shirt Merle made all the chicks who worked here wear. Gone was sweet innocent looking Beth, hear breasts swelled out of the top her skin was ivory clear and looked so soft. He was sure his mouth was hanging open when Beth turned and noticed him watching her through the window, she gave him a little smile and turned away. "Oh shit." Daryl thought out loud, I'm going to more than a shake to clear my head now.

Beth's POV 

Beth couldn't believe he was looking at her, the man from yesterday Daryl! She had managed a smile but could feel the blush on her cheeks. "Hey Honey." Carol called to her "Ready to see how this place works?"

"More than ready, let's get started." Beth watched as Carol showed her how to book, cancel and change appointments, how to bring up customer invoices and process payments. She listened as Carol took phone call after phone call, but she couldn't keep her mind of Daryl's face when she had seen him looking at her. When the phone rang for the fifth time Carol told Beth it was her turn to give it a try. "Hello, Dixon's Custom Bike and Repair!"

After Beth finished the call and booked an appointment and brought up a customers invoice with no problem Carol went to tell Merle how fast she was learning and how great she had was so happy, looks like she would be getting the job.

Beth was busy reading customer invoices when she heard the door between the office and shop open, a boy not much older than her walked through. He was wearing coveralls identical to Merle's but they were tied around his waist, he was wearing a white t-shirt underneath it was nearly black.

"Hey Darlin you must be Beth, I'm Zach." He walked up to he desk and sat down next to her. Beth nodded and shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya, like it here so far Beth?"

"Yeah it's not bad, thanks. Merle said I was doing well so I may stick around for awhile." Zach wasn't even looking at her face, she could feel his gaze slid up and down her body ad rest on her chest.

"I hope you do Darlin." He still wasn't looking at her face, she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

She didn't know how to respond fortunately she was saved from having to by that nice gravelly voice. "Oh Zach leave the poor girl alone, I don't think she's interested. She looks bored"_ Oh thank god_. Beth thought, sending Daryl her best thank you look.

"Like you would know Daryl!" Zach retorted as he was getting up to go back to the she, before he was fully out the door he smiled back at Beth. "Oh by the way Darlin a little work get together tonight, why don't you stick around." Then he was gone.

Beth thought about it, she should get to know the people she worked with better if she was going to be spending time with them everyday. Sure Zach was a shameless flit and a little creepy but he didn't seem all that bad really.

"Ya don't have to stay, don't really think it's ya kinda thing anyway." Beth looked up and Daryl was looking down at her with a look of dominance.

Beth stood up and walked closer to Daryl to try to prove she was more than a kid and could challenge anyone, including him. "I want to, if I didn't I would have made that clear." Daryl's eye brows shot up clearly surprised by Beth. "What would make you think I wouldn't like it anyway."

"Look at ya Beth, all blue eyes blond hair and blushing cheeks. So innocent and sweet arnt ya." This made a fire burn in her gut, who was he to think he knew her and what she was like, she wasn't thinking when she blurted out her next line. "Yeah well, you don't even know me! If I knew Daddy would come pick me up when it was over I would stay!"

"Daddy huh? Yeah definitely not your thing."

Beth shot up as tall and she could and got in Daryl's face. "You know what? I'm staying! Even if I have to walk home at the end of the night!"

Daryl gave Beth the little half smile he did the day before."Good, I'll even give you a ride home myself.." He leaned in putting his hand on her waist and whispered in her ear "..on my bike!" His hot breath running down her neck made her skin tingle and a

shiver run through her. Walking away Daryl gave a little laugh and all Beth could think was_ oh Shit!_

**Okay! So that's it for chapter two, a little longer than chapter one. Thank you to everyone who read both chapters and reviewed, favourited or fallowed.**

**As you may have noticed I did put in the first chapter about Daryl's green eyes, I know they are actually blue. I'm a sucker for green eyes so I made the little change in here. I also made Beth a little older but not much. I really hope you don't mind the little changes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter! I have been super busy, I'm a manager at a local restaurant and we just went under new ownership. This chapter is longer than my first two. I had lots of time to write just not a lot of time to type.**

**I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the people from the show or comic book, I just like to use my imagination.**

Chapter 3 

Beth's POV 

"Yes Daddy, a work BBQ and yes I have a ride home. Please stop worrying about me I'm 19 years old, I'm not a child anymore I'll be just fine." Convincing her Daddy that she would e fine to stay was harder than she thought. She wasn't completely lying, Merle and Daryl had a couple BBQs going. Yes people where drinking and dancing, but there was BBQs too.

Daryl was cooking hamburgers when Beth walked over. "Hey Daryl, are you still able to give me a ride home tonight?"

He took a swig of his beer "Yeah I can do that, but not till awhile later. It is Friday night ya know. Why don't you have a beer." Reaching into the small cooler beside him he grabbed a beer and handed it to Beth.

"Oh yeah beer, love it." She let out a nervous laugh.

Daryl raised and eyebrow. "Have you ever had beer before Beth?"

"Yeah of course, lots of times. I've been to a bunch of parties with my friends." Which was true, she had been to lots of parties. She just had never drank at any of these parties.

Daryl was still looking at her with his eye brow cocked "Fine... No I've never drank before."

Daryl laughed and opened Beth's beer for her. "Thanks."

"Go on, try it." He was watching and waiting for her to drink some.

She took a big swig, it didn't taste to bad a little bitter but not bad. When she looked back at Daryl he was giving her a nod.

3 beers later and Beth was feeling all warm and a little fuzzy. She was talking to carol and her 18 year old daughter Sophia. She cleaned the shop on the weekends when the shop was closed.

"Hey Beth you want to go dance, looks like everyone out there is having fun." Spohia looked hopeful that Beth would say yes. When she looked at the crowed of people dancing they looked like a mess of tangles bodies and a lot of people rubbing up against each other. At first Beth was put off by this, but then she noticed they were smiling and launching.

"Alright, I guess I could do that. Just let me finish my beer."

After drinking her beer and half another Sophia grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the middle of the group where everyone was grinding against each other. Sophia was a great dancer, she moved with liquid grace. She leaned closer to Sophia so she didn't have to yell. "I'm not really good at dancing."

Sophia grabbed her hand again. "Just don't think about it Beth, just follow the music." After a couple minuets Beth found it wasn't that hard if she didn't put to much thought into it. She was moving her hips to the music, Sophia still had a hold of her hand and her now empty beer was in her other hand.

"I'm going to get another beer" Sophia yelled. "Do you want another?" Beth nodded her head yes and Sophia wiggled her way out of the crowd.

Beth continued to dance when she felt someone grab her hips and pulled her against their body. "There ya are Darlin, been looking for ya half the night. Now I've found ya."

When she managed to get herself turned around she found Zach looking down at her. "Zach hi, I was actually about to go sit down. I was getting kinda tired you know."

"Cool yeah me too, I know some where we can go and talk." Before Beth could think of away to let Zach down he grabbed her by the arm and was pulling her away from the dancing group and towards the shop. "Right this way Darlin."

"I don't know Zach, I was kinda hoping to stay outside." She tried to pull her arm out of his grip but he was stronger than she at and she was feeling a little dizzy from all the beer.

"Awe come on Darlin, I won't hurt ya." He was pretty drunk, his words came out slurred. He was still to strong for Beth.

"Please Zach I don't want to go inside, I was having lots of fun out here. Let's go back and dance." Her gut was filling with cold dread, she tried reasoning with him.

"Your about to enjoy it more in here, I promise."

"Zach stop!" She wished someone could hear her yelling for him to stop but the music was much to loud, and before long he had her inside the shop and pinned up against a cold cement wall.

He was trying to kiss her but she moving her face around, his hand were groping all over her body. He was being so rough. "Zach please I really don't want this, not like this."

"Of course ya do, I seen the way you were dancing out there with that little slut Sophia, she acted like she didn't want me either but when I got her into this shop she was dripping wet for me."

"No we where just having fun, it didn't mean anything. Please stop." His hands where under her shirt. Tears where running down her face, she had never been more terrified. Her hands where shaking uncontrollable as he tried to push Zach away.

She was whimpering stop over and over again, until Zach put his hand over her mouth. "Listen here ya little bitch, you don't get to dress like this, with ya tits showing.." He gabbed her left breast hard enough she let out a sob and knew she would be bruised tomorrow. " and dance around the way you were, teasing a guy like me. Then when I finally get you alone act like you don't want this. If I take my ham of your mouth will ya shut the fuck up." Beth nodded hoping if she just agreed he wouldn't hurt her so much.

He took his hand from her mouth and crushed his lips to hers, it was painful she could feel his teeth cutting into her lower lip. He moved his hands from her breasts and was trying to remove her pants.

_This can't happen to me I can't let his happen. _"HELP ME, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

Zach slapped her to hard to feel to the ground, he was on top of her in seconds. His weight feel like a million pounds are her she felt like she was suffocating. "What the fuck did I just tell you, dumb whore! I was going to make this so good for you, you would have screamed my name for days. Now this is going..."

Before Beth could figure out what was going on Daryl had Zach by the back of the neck and threw him against the wall. "You sick fuck. What the fuck do you think your doing?" He punched Zach in the face. "If you ever go near her or so much as look at her again I will make you regret you where ever born!" He punch him again, Zach fell to the cement floor in a unconscious heap.

Daryl kicked him in the ribs twice before Beth managed to get up and grab his arm. "Daryl.." Zach was a pathetic looking heap on the floor, his nose was broken and his eye was swollen shut.

Daryl's POV 

When Daryl turned around Beth threw herself at him, warping her around and him and hiding her face in his chest. She was shaking violently, it took him a couple seconds before he put his arms around the crying girl. His chest muffled her sobs. He really wasn't use to comforting crying girls, but he had a need to protect this girl. "Shhh Beth, it's over now. It's going to be okay, I'm here."

Beth's hold on him only got stronger. "Oh Daryl I was so scared I thought he was gonna... And then there you were there. If you hadn't shown up.. Thank you so much." She was having trouble admitting what would have happen to her if he hadn't gotten there when he did. "I don't know how to show you how thankful I am."

"Well for starters you can stop snotting all over my shirt." It worked Beth laughed a little but kept her face in his chest. He hugged her closer and put his face in her hair, she smelled like beer, sweat and some girlie purfume. She just smelled good.

"I need to get out of here." She looked up at him her beautiful blue eyes where swollen and bloodshot from crying.

"Do you want to go home? I can grab my truck we don't have to take the bike."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea, I'm feeling pretty tired now. Where's your truck?"

"It's at my house, It's not far." Beth started shaking her head staring at the still unconscious and now snoring Zach. "I'll go get it and come right back for ya."

"Please don't leave me, what if he wakes up."

"Well ya can come too if ya want, it's only five minuets from here."

"Okay but wait, how much have you had to drink maybe we should get someone to drive us."

"It's fine I only had two beer, I said I would drive you home remember." He smile at Beth.

"So when do we leave?"

Beth's POV 

When Beth saw the bike she did freak out a little on the inside, she had never been on one but had seen what could happen to someone in the event of an accident. When Daryl looked over at her he fear went away, somehow he made her feel so safe.

Daryl threw his leg over the bike, he was looking at Beth expectingly. He put his hand out to her, she slipped her small hand into his and he helped her get onto the bike. "Here put this on, it my helmet."

She did as she was told and put her arms around him, Beth scooted as close to Daryl as she could get and rested her head against his back. "Thanks Daryl."

"Yeah, no problem. Your read then?"

"Yep."

She could feel Daryl's stomach muscles under her hand, she could tell his abs where hard and defined under his thin shirt. She was thinking about what it would be like to see Daryl without his shirt on, Jimmy had been skinny but Daryl was definitely not. Daryl picked that moments to rev the engine and speed up a lot. Beth let out a shriek of excitement, Daryl laughed. She couldn't hear him but she could feel the vibrations on his back where she was pressed against him.

Pulling into the driveway Beth looked around him to we a little two story cabin surrounded on three sides by the forest. Daryl helped her off the bike and took the helmet off for her. "I have to go inside to get the keys for the truck, did you want to come inside?"

Daryl's POV 

Walking into the house Beth was looking around examining everything, it made Daryl self conscious he had never invited a woman into his home before. This was his place. It wasn't a huge house but he had put a lot of work into this house, it had two bedrooms and a full bathroom upstairs and down stairs was a decent sized kitchen and dinning room, the living room had a big fireplace and a bathroom just off it. You could walk out onto a patio that warped around the house. "Your house is really nice Daryl."

"Thanks, it wasn't much when I first got it. I've put a lot of work into it since." When he looked to see what she was checking out now, she was yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Why don't you go sit down, I'll be right back with my keys."

"Kay" was all she said before walking over to the chestnut leather sectional sofa.

He couldn't believe he had actually invited a girl into his home, this was his place what made him Daryl. He didn't share that with people. Something about her made him want to be around her, and the way she was pressed up to him on the ride here made him want her in a different way. She was so soft and warm up against his back, he was sure if she had noticed what she was doing when she was rubbing her hands over his stomach sending shivers threw him and making hard to concentrate.

Once he grabbed his keys he went back stairs to grab Beth to take her home, but he found her curled up and sleeping I his couch. "Beth, don't ya want to go home?" He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her a little. "Beth?"

When she didn't wake up he seen her cell phone in her hand. Pulling it free he found Daddy in the contacts and sent a message. _Hey Daddy, I know it's late. Didn't want to call and wake you, having fun staying with my friend Sophia tonight. Love you! _

He just didn't have the heart to wake her, she look so peaceful all curled up and sleeping. He scooped her into his arms, she didn't wake up but she gave a little groan and curled up into his chest. God why did this girl have to be so sweet. He carried her up to the spare room and laid her down on the bed, pulling the blankets up around her. When he looked down at her, her blonde curls where in her face. He smooth the hair from her eyes and place a soft kiss on her temple. Her eyes fluttered a bit but she stayed asleeps. "Goodnight Beth."

What was this girl doing to me was his only thought before drifting off to sleep in his own bed.

**Thanks for reading, I hope that you like it. Please share any suggestions and thoughts, I find it helpful! R and R ~ DaniMac **


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel so bad for not being able to update sooner! I'm glad people are liking this so far. I have made Daryl pretty soft, but there will be a darker troubled side I just can't decide if I want to make it past or current.**

** Thanks for baring with me on this.**

**I own nothing! **

Chapter 4 

Beth's POV 

When Beth woke up the next morning she had a moment of panic, she couldn't remember where she was. She jumped out of bed still dressed in her clothing from last night, it all started coming back. Dancing with Sophia, Zach in the shop and riding with Daryl to his house.

The alarm clock next to the bed said it was just after 9am, she couldn't hear any noises from anywhere in the house. She decided to be quiet if Daryl was still sleeping she didn't want to wake him. She tiptoed down the stair where she saw a note sitting on the kitchen table.

_Beth _

_Out hunting, be back before 11. _

_Daryl _

"Hunting, well what am I suppose to do while your gone Daryl?"

That's when Beth's phone rang, her phone was on the table next to the note, she picked it up saw daddy on the caller ID. "Hello Daddy."Beth was trying to come up really a reason for why she wasn't at home right now and for she hadn't let him know she wouldn't be home.

"Hello Beth, I wish you would have called me last night to say you were staying at Sophia's house instead of a text. When I checked your room and you weren't home I freak out a little and then I remembered my cell phone."

She couldn't figure out what he was talking about at first but she had remembered having her phone Daryl must have texted him. "Oh yeah sorry about that daddy, I was just real tired and it was late."

Daryl was smart, thank god he thought to text her dad with an excuse for why she wouldn't be home last night."I'll be home later okay, Sophia is still sleeping don't want to wake her up. Love you daddy."

"Love you to Bethy."

Beth didn't know what she was going to for a couple hours until Daryl got home, she felt dirty and sticky from sweating last night. She knew there was a dresser in the room she stayed in last night maybe there was something she could change into and a shower she could use.

She found a plain black t shirt and a pair of blue gym shorts, they looked old but they would do for now. She found the bathroom upstairs had a really nice shower in it, she cranked the heat up as high as she could stand. After stripping out of her clothing she folded them and stepped into the hot water. The water felt amazing running down her back, she could feel the tension leaving her shoulders.

Daryl had liquid soap and shampoo, surely he wouldn't mind if she used a little.

Daryl's POV 

Daryl decided to cut his morning hunt short, he had a deer and a couple rabbits, plus Beth was at his house and didn't want her to worry if she woke up alone. His watch said it was just after 9am he would be back just before 10. Swinging his crossbow on his back and loading the deer on the back of his four wheeler he begun his drive back to his house.

Daryl walked in the back door and found Beth in the kitchen wearing some of his work out clothing, her blond locks where wet and hanging down her back in perfect curls. "Daryl, I hope you don't mind this stuff was in the room I was sleeping in last night I felt kinda gross."

He didn't know what to say, he had seen girls in his clothing before but none had been so distracting. "Uh yeah, it's fine."

She gave him a cute little half smile. "Thanks for everything last night Daryl, you didn't have to look after me."

"It ain't nothin." He wasn't able to look at her without thinking of pulling his shirt up over her head and pulling her up against him. "I'm gonna grab a shower."

With that he took the stairs two at a time, his thoughts of removing his clothing from her was making him hard, she didn't need to know that.

The last thing he expected to find was Beth looking like that in his old shirt and shorts.

Beth's POV 

She couldn't figure out what was going on, when he first saw her he seemed shocked and then he barley looked at her. Had she made him mad, maybe he was upset with having to look after her last night.

She made a coffee and sat down on the couch, there was a blanket on the back of the couch she pulled it down and over her lap. The blanket smelled like Daryl she pulled it up to her noise and smelled his smell. She found a movie on tv but couldn't concentrate on it, she couldn't stop thinking of what Daryl had done for her last night.

When Daryl came back down he was clean and smelled like his soap, the same soap she had used in his shower.

He poured him self a coffee and came and sat next to her. "When do ya want to go home?He was looking at her now.

"When ever but I can't really wear this, your clothes." His eyes trailed down her body.

"What about when I drop you off, what will you father think then?"

"He goes out for an hour every Saturday after lunch."

He nodded at her "Okay, we'll stop at walmart get ya some clothing and some lunch then we can take ya home."

Daryl's POV 

She sent him into walmart with $40, she wouldn't go in incase someone saw her in his clothing. For a reason he couldn't understand he wanted her to been seen in his clothing standing next to him, he knew he shouldn't feel this way about sweet innocent Beth. If she fell for him he would ruin her, Daryl had no idea how to be in a relationship and that's the kind of girl Beth was not a fuck and chuck like the other girls.

His mother left them right after he was born she was a drug addict his father was dead now but as a child he would beat Daryl. _I'm teaching you to be a man_ he would say. Daryl still bore the scars that marked his back. He wasn't sure he knew how to love or be loved.

He pick up a short summer dress that was soft and felt like it was made of air, it was so light. It was a light yellow colour with small straps on the shoulders. He thought Beth would look like an angel in this dress.

After paying for it and bringing it out to her, he really couldn't wait to see what she thought of it. "Oh my god Daryl, I love this."

"Good, now where are we going to get you changed?"

"Just drive, you know where the Greene farm and veterinarian clinic is right?"

"What about lunch?" He asked.

"Oh yeah lunch first."

He pulled out of the parking lot there wasn't a lot of cars around, Beth was looking around out the windows. She must really not want to be seen with a guy, she slid down and the seat so her head would just be able to be seen on the other side.

"Daryl don't look."

"What?" He looked over at her and she was taking off her shirt. Under she had a black lacy bar, not what he expected.

"Beth, what the fuck are you doing?" After looking at the road he looked back down at her, her skin look so soft. Her breasts where perfect, they weren't small and they weren't huge. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Pull her into his lap and kiss her till she begged for him.

"DARYL! I said don't look." She didn't look mad tho.

"When someone said don't look, people look!"

"It's just, well no one seen me in my underwear, not a boy anyway." She had her dress on and was taking the shorts off under the dress. She was blushing and looking down shyly.

"Well no boy has, I'm a man and it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Oh great, you've seen plenty of half naked girls. Uhh that makes me feel great. I'm not very comfortable with my body and I do something like that and expect you not to look. God I'm dumb." What was she saying she had a wonderful body, she was so beautiful why couldn't she see that.

He pulled the truck over into the parking lot of a closed down gas station and stopes the truck. "What are you doing, why are we stoped?"

Daryl grabbed Beth and pull her to him, before he really knew what he was doing he was kissing her. His lips pressed to her soft lips. At first she was shift and seem shock then she melted into him.

Beth's POV

His tongue swiped across her lips looking for permission, she opened her mouth and gave it to him. She felt hot all over, she had never kissed like this. His hands were on her back tangled in her hair and pressing her to him. She crawled up into his lap with her knees on either side of his hips.

He took his mouth from hers, she wanted to keep kissing him she didn't want him to stop. "Beth you are so beautiful, don't ever think your not."

He started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and biting a little where her neck meet her shoulder, she moaned and arched into him, she could feel that he was getting hard under her. Beth started moving her hips grinding her core against him, he released a moan that made her shiver. Her dress was so thin it felt like his hands were actually on her. He kissed her again, then pulled away "Beth we should stop, before this goes to far."

She could only nod, she was breathing hard but so was he. She got down from his lap. "I really shouldn't have done that. You don't really even know me. Beth I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you into anything.

"Don't be sorry I liked it." She was blushing again but she could feel the smile on her face.

"Well I think we just used up the food time. We should probably get you home."

"Yeah, probably. I'm not really hungry anyway"

When he dropped her off she said we goodbyes, programmed her phone number into his phone and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running up the porch steps and into the house. When she closed the down behind her she slid down to floor he heart still hammering in her chest. Was she crazy for wanting to spend time and be with Daryl and what would he Daddy think.

Daryl's POV 

What was he doing, he was going to hurt this girl. He could feel it deep down. He wasn't programmed to be in a relationship but he wanted to try. He wanted to do it right, he wanted to take his time for her. He felt bad for kissing her like that, sure she liked it but if he never talked to her again after she may have felt used. Beth was just so sweet and innocent he knew he couldn't rush this. He also knew that the age difference was going to be an issue for some people, but he had to take the risk. She didn't look at him like other people did like he was a bad guy or a trouble maker, Beth looked at him like he was a normal person it made him forget his past and all the stuff that had happened to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soo, I know how much I suck and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.. lots of big changes in my life these past months but I will be keeping up from now on.**

**I own nothing of The Walking Dead, I just play.**

Chapter 5

Daryl 's POV

Beth had programed her number into his phone when he dropped her off at home. He wanted to text her but didn't want to seem desperate, he had only dropped her off two hours ago. He opened his phone found her in his contacts and started a message, deleted it, started again and then deleted it again.

"What the fuck am I doing, it's not that hard to talk to a girl."

She made him feel nervous and he didn't know why.

Beth's POL

Beth wanted to check out her body from the night before, she knew she would have be brused a little. Slipping out of the dress Daryl had picked out she dropped it on the floor and took her bra off. Only one of her breasts was slightly brused, she had a small brused next to her left eye and her one hip had hand print bruse where Zack had gripped her. She shuddered and looked away, grabbing a pair of black jogs and a comfy oversized t shirt she wanted to be comfy.

Beth thought her Dad would have been home by now she walked into the kitchen and seen her second note in one day left for her on the table.

_Beth, _

_Visiting Rick and Lori, the baby was born.. beautiful little girl named Judith. Be home before dinner_

_Love Dad._

"Awe, that's great for them!" Beth said to herself. She decided to watch a movie in her room while she waited for her daddy to get home.

Back in her room her phone was flashing a new text had come in. It was from Daryl.

You forgot your work shirt here. Washed it for you.

Beth giggled to herself, she couldn't imagine Daryl doing laundry. She thought she would call him to say Thank you. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey"

"Hey Daryl! Thanks for washing my shirt."

"It ain't nothing Beth, just washin my own cloths." She could almost see him shrugging and looking up under his long dark eye lashes.

"It something Daryl. You saved me last night, took care of me, brought me home and did my laundry. Let me make it up to you."

"You don't need to do that."

"But I want to, let me cook you dinner tomorrow night."

"You want me to come over for dinner, meet your family.. Beth look I'm not good with families and dinners and.."

"I'm not asking for a commitment Daryl, pick me up at my place tomorrow at 2, I'll make dinner at your house. Just something to say thanks. Nothing more than that, Kay?" He was silent for a few seconds she thought he was going to no

"Kay." He finally mumbled.

She let out a happy laugh "Bye Daryl, see you tomorrow at 2."

"Beth wait.."

"Yeah.."

Daryl's POV

He wanted to tell her to come over tonight, that he thought she was beautiful. That in that dress she look and felt amazing on his lap, he wanted to kiss her again. There was something so different about Beth, never had he had the desire to have a girl around unless he needed to get laid but that's not he felt about Beth. She was so real, she accepted him for who he was. Other girls wanted Daryl because he looked like a bad boy and sure he use to be, he had grown up and these girls didn't get that. He didn't know how to say this to her so instead he said.

"Bike or Truck?"

She let out a full laugh "Ummm bike! What do you for dinner?" Her laugh made him laugh, it was contagious.

"Anything a good as long as I'm not cooking Darlin'."

"Sounds good."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, at the gate to your farm at 2 with the bike."

"Bye Daryl."

" Bye Beth."

With that she hung up and he was anxious for tomorrow.

Beth's POV

We actually made plans for tomorrow she thought, I'm going to make Daryl Dixson dinner. Who would of thought. While thinking about what she was going to make for dinner she drifted off to sleep in her bed. Beth woke groggy a couple hours later, she could hear Meggie and her Dad downstairs laughing.

She made her way downstairs to find making pizza together just about ready to go in the oven.

"Yummy pizza!" She said.

"She's finally awake!" Meggie joked while grabbing her little sister in a tight hug.

"Awe my girls." Hershel walked over and wrapped his arms around both his daughters. "Love you both. How was the rest of your night with Sophia Bethy?"

"Ohh, it was great. Stayed up late watch movies.. ate junk food. You know. Girl stuff Daddy." She felt instantly bad for lying to her dad but she didn't think he would approve of her real night. "I'm hanging out with her tomorrow too, if that's alright. Having dinner at her place, after church. If that's okay?"

"Oh that's great Beth, Meggie had plans too so maybe I will have dinner with Rick and Lori. Help them out a little bit."

"Thanks Daddy."

After they ate and watched a movie together they all headed up to bed. Beth couldn't sleep, all she could think about was Daryl and what she could make him to thank him right.

**Please R and R and share any suggestions.. I'm always open to ideas.**

**Lots of Love!**

**Dani Mac xxoo**


End file.
